unitedwestandfandomcom-20200215-history
Novik Hydriras
Novik Hydriras is a Human Warrior within the Seventh Fleet of the Army of the Light, and is a Sergeant within the Alliance Battalion under the command of Lysander Reinhart. Personality He is a quiet man and does not often speak unless he is relaying a report or in a meeting. He is reserved and often does not get involved in matters that are not important to the safety of the Fleet and its soldiers. Even in battle he is reserved, no cheering or cursing, just grim concentration. Something that sets him apart from the fellow soldiers in his company Apart from this he is a heavy drinker, off duty often he is found in a bar or inn drinking. This has led to several issues with his superiors, although he often brushes off the concerns and states he is fit for duty. This is due to past trauma's he suffered when his entire platoon was destroyed by demons. He is the only survivor of that battle where over fifty fellow warriors perished. Despite these negative qualities he cares deeply for his men and any fellow warrior, often going to suicidal lengths to protect them and make sure no one else dies. But he also views those who fall to despair as weak for allowing their demons to take hold of them. He says he never fell too far into despair that he forsake everything he cares for. Instead pushing it down and fighting to ensure that it doesn't take anyone else. Appearance A large and muscular man, obviously a veteran of many combats as scars go all across his body. They range from the sword slash that goes down his left arm, to the large mage flame scar on his back. His hair is short and neatly trimmed, brown in color. His face is aged slightly, holding lines and wrinkles, signs of his alcoholism taking hold. His eyes are a dull blue and he often has a grim or sullen expression on his face at all times. History On an unknown world Novik and his squad were attacked by demons and he was the only survivor of the attack. Because of this he has held constant regret over being unable to protect his comrades and has fallen to alcoholism to escape the world. Plot Novik was assigned to the Central African Republic to work with the many different mining companies in the country. He led a small team of infiltrators to gather what they could from the continent in such a short time. When reporting in to the rest of the infiltrators he informed Caderyn that a African Warlord was instigating a civil war to usurp the government. This was causing problems for their operations and inquired if he could have the man assassinated. Caderyn said that he would see if they could carry out the attack. Novik later met with the Warlord, Chioma Tendai Mudiwa, and gave him a proposition. He would lead him to an abandoned fort filled with gold or he will be killed. Novik convinced the man that he was aiding him because the war was interfering with their operations in the country and that a speedy conclusion would save them time and money. Chioma agreed reluctantly. Novik later met with Chioma and led him to the fort where they assaulted and took the location. Afterwards Novik revealed he intended to murder Chioma and all the men he brought here, securing peace and making sure he couldn't interfere in the future. Novik escaped with a Hearthstone and was with Manath Magesinger and Annie Froststorm on a Magic Platform above the Fort that had been destroyed by a meteorite. Equipment Weapon: A simple hand and a half sword that is issued to all Footmen within the Alliance Battalion. Plain in appearance. Shield: Alliance encrusted Tower Shield, Sergeant issued shield. Armor: Officers Armor, standard officers armor for an Alliance Footman. Has some distinguishing marking that denote rank of Sergeant. Skill Expert Swordsman: Novik is an experienced and skilled swordsman, able to handle most foes with some effort and had lived through many battles against the Legion. High Intellect: Novik has shown to be quite intelligent, having been assigned to oversee the operation of an entire continent in gathering resources. As well as manipulating Chioma, an African Warlord, to attacking a fort filled with gold and bringing his entire army and support staff with him. Trivia Novik Hydriras is an Original Character of Gavoon.